


the way she moves, the way she walks

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, even in alternate universes, the knights that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: This is what happens when you have a twin sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this quickly thinking of "what if Cersei and co had a better childhood and JC saw each other as siblings and not lovers" and it came as this AU.

Admittedly, if he were to be honest this is the worst pickup line he's ever thought off, but he's hungry and tired and he really wishes the cashier would hurry up, but alas here he is with around ten people before him in this goddamn shop with fancy people (of which he's tired of) and he just wishes his family would be less interested on grandeur and image - maybe more inclined to seeking therapy and maybe spending less time doing this silly parties - and he wishes he could just drop this and go to have some nice coffee with the tantalizing woman in front of him.  
He's overwhelmed by his thoughts until he missteps and he knocks over a tall, muscular man to the floor. He stands, annoyed by the pain he's feeling and his hunger, and just when he's about to get angry and confront this guy he gets an eyeful as the stranger - a muscular, very well built woman with a small pair of breasts which is probably why he's getting an eyeful as she is not wearing a bra - goes to the floor to pick up her scattered items and he most be staring because he hears her voice - a very nice female voice, not one of those high pitched voices but one that's rather deep? - and she says "would you just stop staring?" And she looks very ofended as if she wants to punch him but is too tiewd to do so.  
And she could certainly punch him because she is unusually strong, if they had sex it would be a waste not to have her on top of his body, riding him, having his way with him.  
And apparently he was too sexually frustrated if he was thinking of a stranger and him having sex.  
"Is that blue silk?" he says to the tall blonde with impossibly long legs and short hair, standing in front of him, the only exciting aspect on this goddamn day.  
This is like his very own birthday gift. One he doesn't has to share with Cersei.  
She turns and he is deprived of her muscular backside but the disappoint lasts only for a moment as he is regaled with a closer look at her bright blue eyes and her plush pink lips.  
And okay she might not be gorgeous to other's peoples standards - what with her slightly crooked teeth and her broken nose - but she has an allure he has yet to see on the uncountable number of ladies he's spend his time with.  
No, she's something else, he thinks as he stares at her, waiting for a reply, any reply.  
"Yes. This is something a friend made me bought to create a dress for me" she says and she looks maybe a bit awkward? She must be taken aback by his suddenness after he stared at her far longer than appropriate.  
"Well. I have to say, the colour will definitely look good on you my Lady". He says, hoping his chivalry won't sound too weird on this new age. Because she looks young, now that he stares at her smooth skin he can tell she's probably on her early twenties.  
And he's on his early thirties, but he still looks young and attractive or at least that's what the latest Westerosi Men's Health issue said. That he looks as well as an aged dornish red. And speaking of dornish red, she's blushing a pretty color that would match his ancestors coat of arms and she only nods, probably wondering why a man his age is hitting on her on a line of a shop, and what is he planning on doing with that. He finally takes pity on her shyness a grabs the items that are still scattered around and puts it on her basket eager to take another look at her.  
And the thing is that right now he's tired of doing lines during the whole day and only because his own sister was too lazy to do her own shopping list. And okay, its their nameday, no way of escaping the shopping frenzy ahead of them when they were twins, but it still bothered him how she had suddenly bailed on him and left him with an impposibly long list of things to buy for the decorations and list of people to call - the music, the party planner and the food catering, which he hadn't gotten to do yet - and all because she had gotten the flu.  
Which okay, she needed to rest but couldn't she had sent Pod at least? Surely she had enough money to pay someone to help him, someone to lent him an extra hand if you enjoyed the jokes about his prosthetic as much as Tyrion did. That trickster of a little brother that he had, had claimed he wasn't available this afternoon as he had very important business to do. Which, Jaime knew was in fact a way of saying "I'm not helping unless the model I'm having scorching hot sex with suddenly decides to cancel the plans" or probably "I love you and Cersei but I'm still angry at Tywin".  
Which really, Tyrion and Tywin ought to solve their issues if his father expects someone to take care of their family business. It won't be him as sure as hell, he's only ever into the researching aspect of the industry and Cersei is even less likely, she's after all an actress with a very tight schedule, so the only one with actual knowledge on how to manage business (as well as some scientific knowledge behind the pharmaceutical business) was Tyrion. He loved his family but sometimes they just drove him off the walls.  
But now he's glad he came with this stupid list because he could actually see himself going on a date with this stranger. Which it may be too fast for everyone but it was just the way he's romantic mind worked. When Tyrion said his mind wasn't romantic but over imaginative, he might have some reason. And still he wishes to at least get to know her for the time they both have to endure waiting.  
She finally says in the smallest voice he has heard "thank you" and gives him a slight smile that makes her look different. Like she could melt you with her smile.  
Just when he is thanking the gods for this opportunity to get to know this woman, they find themselves being the last ones and soon enough she's handing her ID (and he totally squints to read the name which turns out to be Brienne Tarth) and something clicks on his brain. Because he wasn't expecting this to happen.  
Because here she is, the woman his brother keeps nudging him to have a date with, a female coworker of Tyrion that he said like all the same things that he did. And well, he did said she was different. But he hadn't expected her to be this different.  
She's not exactly his type, he usually errs on the petite side of women and he has had a few flings that according to Tyrion looked suspiciously too similar to his own twin sister. And seriously that was just plain disgusting, he loved his sister but he could never look at her that way.  
But Tyrion will always remember how they had promised to their parents that they'd be husband and wife when they were small, before they knew how it actually worked. Which had them horrified after they learned how it worked.  
She does fit with something. She's a blonde and he is certainly into blondes.  
And so he hands her his number and makes sure to scribble down "I'd love to take you out on that dress" and he feels satisfied when he catches her satisfied look.  
It was a very good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do hit the comments if you liked Jaime's dumb attempt at flirting!


End file.
